Melting Heart
by Errol's Feather
Summary: The called her the ice queen, saying she had a heart of stone, but was it really that wierd when no one cared to see her or treat her right. Hera is having a hard time, when the one she perhaps likes the least sees her for what she is.


_**Author's Note: **_I'm sorry about the lenght, but I didn't find the need to make it longer._ **  
**_

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Greek Mythology and I don't make any money from it._**  
**_

* * *

_**Melting heart**_

The said her heart was made of stone, that she had no emotions, due to her hard face and the fact that she hardly would let anyone see her true emotions. Yes, Hera, the queen of Olympus was very good at keeping up appearances. There was seldom a smile on her lips, a tear falling from her clear blue eyes, a soft laughter escaping her red lips. At least not that she would let anyone see.

It was said that the rain falling from the skies was her tears, but if you looked at the queen of Gods when it rained, not a tear would come to view, she was just looking into the air or down at earth with empty eyes.

Like today, her "darling" husband had been with his latest mistress for days, leaving her out in the cold. Not that there would be anything new about that, he always did as he pleased. He had done so for as long as she had known him, even before he started courting at her. She of course young and innocent had believed him, more than once when he said he promised to change his way for her and the children, more than once. That ship had however sailed.

She startled when she heard another female voice asked, "My queen, are you okay?"

"Dite, what do you want?" Hera, turned to face the other Goddess. The one she probably liked the least. The two ladies had had quarrels since the dawn of time, mostly due to their beauty. It was safe to say neither was too happy about the other, yet her the younger Goddess was asking her how she was, either being genuin about the question of pretended to be for a favor.

"Nothing, you seemed troubled so I thought I would check on you," Dite said, seeming completly genuin about what she was saying.

"Why would you do that all of a sudden, you never cared before," said Hera, looking at her with questioning eyes.

"Look I know we had or differences over the years, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you. You are my queen as well as the others. And Zeus, he's not treating you right," said Aphrodite honestly, knowing she was treading on dangerous grounds.

"That... that is an understatement. I don't need yours or anyone else concern, I am fine and my marriage is not of your concern either," said Hera, turning her back on her with a huff.

"Why do you always have to push people away and hide your true emotions, Hera," said Aphrodite, daring to walk closer.

"Because it wouldn't look good if I did, and it wouldn't do me any good if I should happen to cry, no one would be there to dry the tears or hold me, no one would be there to make me smile or laugh, no one is ever there," said Hera, her voice filled with bitterness.

"If you wish to cry, I can hold you, and I can think of something to make you smile, I could be there, if you let me," said Aphrodite.

A small laugh escaped Hera, as she said, "You, why on earth would you do that?"

"Because, Hera in case it has failed your notice I have no one either," Aphrodite spoke honestly.

"I thought you were with whatever his name was?" Hera said, she hadn't bothered to keep track. There were too many Gods and Godesses and they tended to sleep with so many.

"We ended it a while back, he was not right, none of them were, come to think of it," said Aphrodite with a sigh.

Hera turned to look upon her troubled face asking, "What do you mean?"

Hazel brown was meeting with clear blue as Aphrodite said, "I always envied you for everything all you had, your beauty, your power, and everything else. Too late I saw that it had to be hard being you, after all, your husband is a... your children has left the nest, your live in your house all alone, you tend to your garden alone and your duties. People call you the stone queen, or ice queen, saying you have no heart. But is it really a wonder when no one ever treats you right, like you deserve. I would devote myself to you, and treat you the right way, if you let me."

Hera's eyes widened, taking in what she said, could it be that she had been lusting after her for all these years. If nothing else she had seen what everyone else failed to. Should she let her, having her would be better than having no one at least. But Aphrodite, it was just wrong. She didn't know how to respond so she didn't.

Aphrodite sighed, bowed her head and started to walk away when Hera said, "Wait."

"Whatever for?" the other Goddess wanted to know.

"I'll let you, but don't hurt me," said Hera, her voice was shivering now. She couldn't stand the thought of more pain.

Aphrodite quickly turned and wrapped her arms around her whispering, "I won't, I'm not like him."

And for once, for the first time in decades Hera let her guard down and cried. Aphrodite did as she promised and held her close, not letting her go. She knew she wouldn't ever let herself do that or hurt her queen.

* * *

When Hera was drained Aphrodite took her home so she could rest, where she would watch over her, making sure no more harm was caused her, not even by Zeus. She smiled, laying down next to her, holding her, glad to no longer be alone. As for Hera she would sleep more peacefully than she had done in the longest time, feeling loved and protected.

Later when Zeus came back and saw them sleeping together, he knew he had lost his wife forever due to his own foolishness, he could have made a big deal out of it, instead he just let them be. After all she seemed happy as a smile was gracing her red lips upon sleeping, and who was he to deny her that. He just sighed and left, knowing he wouldn't return to their home for a very long time. After all there was no use for him as his wife had found someone better, and he wouldn't stand in the way of her happiness, when he himself had caused so much unhappiness for her over the years.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always welcome :o)


End file.
